The Demolition Boys
by Tenebrae Rosa
Summary: ...comes to Visit. Esher is the fifth member of the Bladebreakers and quite a surprise she got when someone special visit her. Who could it be. R&R Plz. [ONE-SHOT] KaiXOC


The Demolition Boys comes to visit.

**DK: HEY! I'm BACK!!**

**Kai: ::Growls:: And so am I!**

**Esher: Cheer up, Kai! At least you have me around. ::grins::**

**Tala: DK doesn't own Beyblade except Esher and Draticuno.**

**Esher: And here's the ONE-SHOT fic. ::muttered:: About me and Kai ::grins::**

Knock, knock, knock!

"Come in." Kenny called from the couch of the living room. The brown door opened to reveal Mr. Dickinson in his usual brown suit.

"Morning, Kenny. Where are the others?" Mr. Dickinson greeted.

"Morning, Mr. Dickinson. They're all outside training."

Mr. Dickinson nodded and went outside and found just as Kenny had said. The bladebreakers were indeed training, but harder than ever. Especially Tyson and Esher.

"Come on Kai give Esher a break." Ray complained. "You're tiring her out."

"I'm fine Ray. Ready when you are, Kai!" a breathless Esher said. She was wearing a light blue top and blue denim jeans and her hair was tied in a high ponytail.

"You sure?" Kai asked.

"Positive!"

"3... 2... 1... LET IT RIP!" Ray shouted.

Kai and Esher released their beyblades and circled each other and Max and Tyson released their beyblades; Tyson's Beyblade stayed spinning in the middle of the dish while Max circled him.

"OK Draticuno. Time to get things under way. ICE BURG ATTACK!" Esher ordered. A blue phoenix rose from the Beyblade and charged at the dark blue Beyblade. But Kai was thinking of the same thing.

"Dranzer! ATTACK!"

Red sparks illuminated from the Beyblade as Dranzer took form as a scarlet phoenix. Both Beyblade went head-to-head and hit each other in their weak spot making both beyblades fly out of the dish and ending it in a draw. Nearby, Tyson once again defeated Max.

Esher collapsed on her knees, breathing fast. Kai jumped over the bey-dish and was by her side in a second.

"Hey, you OK?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

Kai placed a hold on her upper arm and around her waist and help her up to her feet. Esher softly leaned against Kai as he holds her, regaining her breath.

"You should take a break."

"OK."

Esher then saw a large outline somewhere near the entrance to the back room of the house.

"Mr. Dickinson?" Esher called.

"Morning bladebreakers."

"Morning."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah." Kai answered. "Esher did a great job and now she's going inside to take a break."

"FINE!" Esher pouted.

Ray chuckled. Then something was heard from the inside of the house.

"Chief! You OK?"

Everyone went inside the house to see what the commotion was. There they found a scared Kenny and four familiar boys. One was short with lavender hair; the other a big one with a woolly hat; the third with spiky hair and the last with flaming red hair.

"Tala?" Esher called quietly. The boy with flaming red hair turned to her, it's blue eyes blinking in surprised.

"Ash?"

Esher's smiled broke out and got out of Kai's embrace and jumped into Tala's arms, laughing.

"It's good to see you again!" Esher said.

"It's great to see you, too." Tala and Esher broke, looking at each other.

"Wow. You look great." Tala complimented.

"You look the same, except the outfit." Esher complimented back. Then she felt a large arm around her neck.

"Hey what about me?" Spencer ruffled Esher's hair.

"GET... OFF... ME..." Esher choked.

"Whoops! Sorry!"

Esher glared at him. Then started chasing him around the room. Spencer laughed at the determination on Esher and didn't see anything in front of him, making him trip and fell onto the floor. Esher sat on his leg so that he wouldn't move and started tickling him at all the sensitive spot she could find.

"Hey! Stop it!" Spencer laughed. The blade breakers minus Kai all sweat dropped at the sight. Then behind the couch, Bryan slowly crept only to get his plan crash when Ian stepped in to help Spencer. Apparently, using her phoenix powers, Esher heard Ian behind her, grabbed him and caught him in the tickling along with Spencer.

"TALA! HELP!" they both screamed in hysterical laughter.

"Your fault." Tala laughed.

Esher slowed down the tickling as she felt her arms and hands getting tired of moving around. Ian and Spencer felt themselves getting tickled lesser and lesser and took this advantage to catch Esher. But Esher was already outside the garden, Spencer and Ian at her heels.

"You'll never get me!" She said, climbing up the tree. Everybody watched the scene from his or her spot. Esher managed to climb up a few feet, until she felt all of her energy drained from herself when she hold onto the next branch; hands loosened the grip and she felt herself fall and hit the ground near the roots pretty hard and a slight crack somewhere on her body.

"ESHER!" The Demolition boys and Kai called, running towards. Kai reached her first and slowly picked her up in his arms, taking her into his bedroom with Tala at his heels.

Esher groaned and opened her eyes.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I guess... I forgot... that I was... tired." and then dropped her eyes completely. Esher was asleep in no time, and Kai left her in her clothing, but taking her shoes off before tucking her under the blankets of her bed.

"What was that cracking sound?" Tala asked his childhood best friend.

"Don't know. But sound like she broke a bone or two. We need a doctor to get a look at her." Kai answered, his eyes full of concern under his mask of emotionless.

Tala nodded. But he knew there was something nagging in Kai's mind.

"Is there something else wrong?" Tala asked.

Kai looked at him confused, but then his eyes widened.

"Nothing." Kai looked away.

"Come on. I'm your best friend aren't I? You can tell me anything!" Tala pressed.

"I... I... I couldn't help... but feel... something... between... two..." Kai stammered quietly.

"Oh." Tala laughed.

Kai looked at him hurt at his sudden action.

"You think Esher and I have a thing for each other, didn't you?" Tala laughed.

"Something like that..." Kai muttered.

"Than you got us wrong." Tala grinned. Kai looked back at his childhood friend.

"Esher and I are siblings."

Kai eyes widened.

"And I don't mind having you as my brother-in-law, if you ever thought about that." Tala laughed again.

Esher groaned and opened her eyes, glaring at Tala.

"Tala! You know you got a loud voice!" Esher threw a pillow at him. Tala, with his cyborg senses, caught the pillow easily, as if waiting for it.

Esher glared at him angrily but failed and threw another pillow at him. This time it hit him on the head.

"OK, OK. I get the message. I'm out." Tala got up from his spot and exited the room, leaving a tired Esher and a dumbfounded Kai.

Esher looked at Kai to see him somewhere between thinking and feeling upset. Esher got out from under the blankets and closed the distance between her and Kai. Their nose was touching and soon Esher lips were locked with Kai's. It took a while for Kai to register what was happening but didn't kiss back.

Esher felt it and slowly pulled away feeling a bit hurt on the inside.

"Sorry. I just felt I had to do something." Esher got back to sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall behind her and closing her eyes. Then she felt something heavy weighting down the bed and then felt something on her neck sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. Esher couldn't help but let out a moan, making whomever making her feel like this grin against her neck.

Then she felt someone wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he locked his lips on hers. Esher opened one of her eyes and saw a two-toned hair and smile, relaxing in the arms of Kai.

**DK: Well what do you guys think? There's nothing too special about this fic. Just a quick one while I tried to gather some ideas for my main fic, the "Bladebreaker's Twins" Sadly I'm getting a writer's Block. Hopefully that will clear up before the end of the week.**

**Kai: Don't forget to review.**

**Esher: And we will see you later!!**

**Tala: Bye!!**


End file.
